


Where Devils Fear to Tread

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [15]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Deadpool being Deadpool, Demon Deals, Demon Matt Murdock, Demon Wade Wilson, Demons, Gen, Matt is contemplating life rn, Season/Series 02, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt was already on his way back to the Kitchen with Buck in tow, knowing Wade was on the way or already there when he got a call from Foggy, “Matt, something's going on, the Dog's of Hell's clubhouse was just attacked, the precinct is bare bones, this... it's giving me the creeps.”“We're on our way, buddy, just hold on. We'll, yeah, change of plans, Buck, you're walking in with me.”“Matt, just, be quick about it okay?”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page
Series: Devil's Due [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Kudos: 46





	Where Devils Fear to Tread

Matt was already on his way back to the Kitchen with Buck in tow, knowing Wade was on the way or already there when he got a call from Foggy, “Matt, something's going on, the Dog's of Hell's clubhouse was just attacked, the precinct is bare bones, this... it's giving me the creeps.”

“We're on our way, buddy, just hold on. We'll, yeah, change of plans, Buck, you're walking in with me.”

“Matt, just, be quick about it okay?”

“Yeah,” Matt mumbled, “Yeah, we're already on our way.” He reached out as he felt and tasted the change in the air, “Easy, big guy... none of that-”

“It's just, there's so much, rage... It's, makes my head spin and,” oh bringing a fucking wrath Demon to one of the most wrathful humans on the fucking planet was not the best idea Murdock... But it was one of the only options he had in tank warfare.

“Just, think, okay, Buck? Remember to Think before you do.”

“Uh huh, thinking-”

“And humans are breakable, Buck. Don't hurt them, not on purpose anyway.”

“Uh huh, humans are breakable, I'm not lookin' to hurt them.” Matt was taking a deep breath when they finally made it to the precinct, “Murdock, it's... really strong now. It's-”

Matt panicked, grabbing his companion and pulling him out of sight, “No, no, keep it contained, alright? I'll make you a Deal, Buck, you look human and I'll look human through all this, and we'll get drinks at Weasel's place after, on me.”

Buck actually shook his head, “It's, too strong, I- I don't wanna break the Deal. You don't break Deals with the Devil... Wade said never break any Deals especially with You. It's bad.”

“Try, okay? Try as hard as you can to keep this Human, and the first round will be on me, will that work?”

“Uh huh, trying. I'm trying-” Buck finally seemed to catch his breath and calm himself, “You, ain't doin' to good yourself, Murdock.”

“Huh?” Matt winced and grumbled at the bumps along his hairline, “Shit, okay, reel it in, calm it down. I, was just panicking about you freaking everyone out...”

“All better,” Buck finally said with a grin. “But, um, the rage is getting stronger...”

“Right, wrath Demon, they kinda center on rage and stuff.” Matt raised a hand to pull open the door. “Okay, I'm gonna put you where I need you to stay until something happens alright?”

“Uh huh, think, follow the Rules, keep your buddy safe.”

“Hey, Brett, um, complicated but- This guy's a buddy of mine, he does bouncer work. Figured, if anything goes sideways with... who's in the precinct, and everyone kinda runnning around, I figured, a set of strong hands might help keep the riff raff in line.”

“You're honestly going to-”

Buck shifted, his back tapping the wall, “Stay here, alright buddy? Stay put and keep calm. Don't touch no one unless the officers ask for help, then just restrain them unless it's a guy with weapons. Then, yeah, I'm pretty sure they'll understand some real help.”

“Yep, stay put, stay calm, help if they ask. Yeah, okay, Murdock. I'll think and follow the Rules.”

“Murdock you're not just-”

Matt snagged Brett's arm, actually startling him into following as he tapped his cane farther away, “Look, just, let this happen, alright? He's a buddy of the Devil's, he sent him. Okay?”

“Shit, Murdock, you're telling me you got a private line to the Devil himself?”

“Not exactly, I just- The DA isn't the only one I make Deals with. And, right now, my priority is my client's safety, alright? That and the safety of the officers in this station. If you want us All out of your hair, get that self centered Bitch to actually play ball instead of just throwing it at the batter.”

“When this is over- You owe me an explanation, Murdock.”

Matt just smiled as he headed into the room he knew Foggy was in, “So, what's the hangup?”

“Still stuck on how Small Time our client is,” Foggy was beaming, oh Matt was going to do all sorts of things with that later, he was finally understanding the confidence in their situation. “You do okay?”

“Mhm, from the sound of things he's on his way here though...”

“What? Where's your source?”

Matt preened as he sat down, “You wouldn't take it as a source, let's say my psychic told me a storm is heading our way. Unless of course, you'd like to get the Target of that storm under protection and outside of the precinct. Given that the only way to do that this late is to admit exactly how big of a shit storm you're going to be responsible for bringing down on this.” He was honestly surprised this woman still had a soul... But, there was a darkness and a desperation and corruption there. Oh his fingers twitched, wanting to Offer a Deal. “Why don't you be smart about this? Make a real Offer, and stop trying to be intimidating. Never quite comes off the same way, when you can't see it.” Foggy grabbed his arm in panic when the sound of chairs screeching back sounded, feet heading for the door. “I can guarantee one thing in all of this, the report... The DA has the chance to get information on the Irish, and has a witness to the Punisher murders in her hands, and because she can't understand how a proper Deal works and attempted to use intimidation tactics, ended up with an attack on a police precinct. We both know exactly how men like this think, no matter how much we wish we didn't. And we both know how time is running out, given that he's already attacked the Dog's of Hell and is already got this precinct down to a skeleton crew. What is it, 6 cops? Tops? All it'd take is a flash bang, and- well, you might be smarter than I thought, getting outa here quickly might be the best choice.”

“You really don't care about your name or your law firm, do you, Mr. Murdock?”

“It's a funny thing, when one doesn't care about status or power, they're un-fucking-touchable by the people that care about that sort of thing.” Matt blinked as his Marker flared, “Oh, you shoulda been quicker-”

“What?”

Matt grabbed Karen, pulling her and Foggy down as the explosion went off. It wasn't enough to blow through the wall, but it was enough to leave everyone disoriented and the door rattled. “Shit, Matt...”

“Grotto, stay down,” Matt pushed Karen away from the door as she scrambled back and grabbed their client to pull him toward her, “Keep him with you... Alright?”

“Yeah, I- yeah, got it.”

“BUCK!”

Matt winced back, honestly if it was any other time he'd be snickering when the assistant DA was bowled over as the Demon barreled through the door, letting in smoke and coughing, “Yeah?”

“We're leaving, he's coming with us.”

“Got it,” Grotto actually squealed as he was grabbed and thrown over shoulder, “Ma'am,” Buck nodded at Karen who grabbed his arm. “Yeah?”

“I'm going with you. Matt said I stay with him.”

“Got it,” Karen twisted as she was grabbed and tucked under his arm, “Alright, hold your breath and shut your eyes, that smoke burns.”

“Buck! Take them the opposite way that bastard got in, alright?”

“Yeah, got it,” Buck took off, from the sound of it barreling through several people along the way.

“Where the fuck is Wade? He was supposed to be here,” Matt growled as he winced his eyes closed at the burn from the smoke as he followed. His answer came when a gunshot rang out, ducking as it zoomed over head, before he heard grunting and the sounds of fighting as he ran up on the two scuffling. “For fuck's sake!” Matt was able to swing his cane, uncaring with the cover of smoke, and catching the man Wade was fighting under his chin, using his momentum to flip him over backwards and drop him on the ground. “What the fuck took you so long?! And why are you firing guns in a fucking police station?!”

“That wasn't me, Murdock! That was him! Buck got them out, we're good-”

“We've got an entire precinct about to open fire into fucking smoke, we are not okay!”

The fucker actually had goggles of some kind on and a fucking respirator. Matt kept catching hits as he tried to dodge him along with Wade's half blind flailing around. “Come on, Murdock, just, the one? PLEASE!”

“No Rule breaking!”

“Fuck me! Fine!” Matt winced at the hard kick to his ribs, stumbling back and knocking his head against something that was definitely designed to not move, leaving him stunned and dizzy but able to breath without smoke.

“Murdock!” Brett's voice and grip trying to grab him away from the mass of smoke and limbs made him stop fighting until he head the tink of something hit the ground.

“Get down,” Matt threw himself onto Brett before another flash bang went off, “Shit, get away from the fight... Wade, was that you?”

“Nope, not me, fucker had a backup,” Wade was stumbling and shaking his head, “Shit, my ears are ringing like a son of a bitch.”

“Call your friend off, Murdock, we're going to open fire-”

“No, don't, you'll kill him.”

“FIRE,” was called from the mass, Matt jumped and winced as he covered his ears against the onslaught. “Mother fucker,” well, Wade was alive... that was, promising... “Think I caught most of them, Murdock... Your boy's still breathing at least.”

Matt shoved out of Brett's grip to rush over, “Wade, you idiot, do you realize what you could have done?!” He was breathing, he was fucked up, but he was breathing. “Get an ambulance!”

“Did Buck behave while I was away?”

“Shit,” Matt grumbled, Wade was woosy probably from blood loss, the Punisher was not even close to being conscious and bleeding out... “Fuck, Buck, where'd he run off to? I just told him to get Grotto out of this and take Karen with him.”

“Oh, call your girl then, she'd be able to know.” Matt sighed as he grabbed his phone, “Knowing Buck, though, he probably took them Home with him, back to Sister Margaret's... He's, kinda single minded like that.”

“Fuck me,” Matt bolted, growling at the 'any time babycakes,' called after him.


End file.
